Another Part Of The Formula
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Carrie has a nightmare one night and Dr. Davenport goes to comfort her, he and his friends discover another part of the growth formula they need, thanks to Carrie. Tickles and fluff galore! :)
**Another story that I was inspired to do after watching the Monster In My Pocket movie. :)**

 **Monster In My Pocket belongs to Hanna-Barbera. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Another Part Of The Formula**

It was quiet in the Raven household as the good monsters were sound asleep, but a sharp scream pierced the quiet night, making Dr. Davenport jump sharply awake, recognizing the scream instantly. "Carrie!" He said to himself urgently as he quickly climbed off the bed and ran out the door and headed for Carrie's room, not noticing that he was growing to his normal size as he did so.

He found Carrie's door open and burst into her room, seeing her sit up sharply with another scream before gasping for breath as he turned on a nearby light. Carrie stayed still a moment and suddenly felt two gentle arms encase her in a hug and she flinched before looking to see Dr. Davenport's invisible face near hers. "Doc?" She asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"I'm here, Carrie," he said soothingly.

She suddenly moved away from him. "You're…you're…," she stammered.

He was about to ask what she was trying to say when he noticed he was at his normal height. He was about to ponder how that happened when he heard the young girl sniffle and turned his attention to her, instantly pulling her into a comforting hug, which she accepted, crying into his jacket. "Oh, Carrie," he said soothingly, rubbing her back as she clung tighter to him. "Shh, my dear. Shh."

The gentle shushing, along with him hugging her and rubbing her back, helped Carrie and she coughed a little, taking some deep breaths to get her breath back. "Doc? Did I wake you?" Carrie asked, sounding a bit sheepish.

"Yes," he said truthfully. "When you screamed, I feared Vampire had tried to come get you again, but thank goodness he's not here."

The young girl hugged him tighter. "He was, in my dream," she said, feeling tears running down her face again. "He grabbed me and carried me away and had you all captured."

Dr. Davenport felt Carrie start shaking again and began stroking her head soothingly while holding her comfortingly. "Carrie, if Vampire or his goons tried to get in here, they'd have to deal with us," he said. "None of us, especially I, would let Vampire lay a hand on you again."

"But, what if you couldn't stop him?" She asked.

She felt the kind doctor's arms tighten their hold on her. "He would never succeed, not when you have four monsters protecting you fiercely," he said reassuringly. "Even if Vampire did have us trapped, Big Ed would be able to produce enough electricity to give a nasty shock to Vampire and his goons."

Carrie smiled a bit. She knew Big Ed, though a Frankenstein-like monster, was very protective of her and eager to make sure Carrie wasn't afraid of him or his friends.

Dr. Davenport noticed she had calmed down. "There you go," he said soothingly. "Now, you should get some more sleep."

"That's going to be hard," Carrie admitted.

Nodding understandingly, he moved his gloved hand to her side and gave her a playful poke, hearing her giggle as he began tickling her sides some more and Carrie kept giggling as the doctor kept tickling her. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He said with an amused chuckle.

Unbeknownst to them, the other three good monsters had woken up too and felt concern for Carrie, but then heard her laughing and smiled. "Sound like Doc is cheering her up," said Mummy.

They headed for the young girl's room and went inside to see Dr. Davenport tickling Carrie to pieces and quickly joined in, helping their friend tickle the human, smiling when they heard her laugh. After a bit, the four good monsters let her up and Wolf-Mon gently squeezed Carrie's shoulder. "Feeling better, Carrie?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yes," she said and saw them all shrink again before she scooped them up and held them in her hand. "But, I'm still wondering how Doc was at his normal size when he first came in."

"I've been pondering that," Dr. Davenport said thoughtfully.

Big Ed suddenly perked up. "When we woke up, we were worried about Carrie, especially when she screamed," he said.

The doctor snapped his fingers. "I do believe you hit the nail on the head, Big Ed," he said. "When I first heard Carrie scream, I instantly felt worry and my protective side took over."

Mummy gave it some thought. "We felt protective too and got big as a result," he said.

Wolf-Mon moved closer to Carrie. "I think it's because we care a lot for Carrie, a bit beyond acquaintances," he said. "I for one like Carrie very much, as a close friend."

"Me too," said Big Ed.

"Me three," said Mummy.

"And I do as well," said Dr. Davenport before gasping. "My goodness. Chaps, I believe we found the next part of the growth formula we need."

"What is it, Doc?" Carrie asked him curiously.

He turned to her and suddenly felt himself grow larger as did his friends. "Carrie, just as you care for us as your friends, we too share your friendship with affection for you," he said. "Just as laughter is part of the formula, it seems affection is also a huge part of it too."

"Really?" Carrie asked.

Dr. Davenport picked her up in his arms and held her affectionately. "I think you just might help us find the entire formula, Carrie," he said as he saw the other three grow to their normal sizes too and hug the girl before the doctor placed the girl back in her bed and they all shrank down again. Carrie smiled a bit.

"Do you think you guys could stay?" She asked.

"Don't worry, my dear. We'll never leave your side," the doctor promised as the four watched their friend fall asleep and then they fell asleep themselves, one step closer to finding the full formula they would need to defeat the bad monsters.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
